<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如何拯救我和我同事那r率超过了80%的cp？ by UFOpurin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684809">如何拯救我和我同事那r率超过了80%的cp？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin'>UFOpurin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>论坛体/这是我和我同事T君的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 房子大 - Relationship, 鶴平</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3NH&gt;有困难找网友&gt;如何拯救我和我同事那r率超过了80%的cp？</p><p> </p><p>发帖回复</p><p> </p><p>【楼主】：The男本男</p><p> </p><p>私信</p><p> </p><p>只看楼主 倒序阅读   </p><p>----------------<br/>匿……</p><p>最近我发生一些比较烦恼的事情，(｀ー´)想要去和对我而言像哥哥一样的R君和同龄人K君说，但是又觉得不妥，听R君说有的事情可以来匿名论坛求帮助，我就注册了一个账号来了。(。ŏ_ŏ)</p><p>这是关于我和我同事的事情<br/>我和我的队友T君是同龄人，算是从那时候工作的选拔开始就算走得近的人，现在一起工作，关系也比以前好很多，没有工作的时候会无聊地在网上冲浪，有一天我发现有粉丝在写那种以我们为主角的粉丝向小说，一时间好奇就点进去看了起来，那个粉丝向写作网站里面会标有R级别，我竟然发现了我和我同事的小说的R18率达到了80%(☄ฺ◣ω◢)☄ฺ<br/>我不是不能理解粉丝喜欢创作的心情，但是这个R率是不是太高了，我看我的另外的两个同事的才30%。<br/>所以想要求助，怎么样能避免拯救我和我同事那r率超过了80%？<br/>(´-ι_-｀)</p><p>----------------</p><p>1楼：</p><p>沙发<br/>_________________________</p><p>2楼：</p><p>这个话题有一点午夜的氛围？<br/>_________________________</p><p>3楼：</p><p>楼主的职业是名人吗？<br/>_________________________</p><p>4楼：</p><p>看起来楼主的身份不简单。<br/>_________________________</p><p>5楼：</p><p>是什么小说，我有一点好奇？<br/>_________________________</p><p>6楼：</p><p>楼主应该是艺人吧，我好好奇<br/>_________________________</p><p>7楼：</p><p>继续啊，想听听什么内幕<br/>_________________________</p><p>8楼：</p><p>求楼主分享一下你和你同事的午夜文学，可以把名字打码？<br/>也不是我想看，主要是我的朋友感兴趣。<br/>_________________________</p><p>9楼：</p><p>你喜欢你的同事T君吗？<br/>_________________________</p><p>10楼：</p><p>上面问题好直接哦，这个也是我想要问的问题。(´థ౪థ)σ<br/>_________________________</p><p>11楼：</p><p>你和你的同事T关系亲密吗？有令人误会的行为吗？<br/>_________________________</p><p>12楼：</p><p>楼主你是男的？你单身吗？<br/>_________________________</p><p>13楼：The男本男</p><p>我和我的同事都是男的，我们整个工作的同事全部都是男性。<br/>我和T君都是单身。</p><p>我没有喜欢T君啦，只是一次偶尔看到了标题，一时间好奇所以点了进去，我一点进去就上面写着警告，需要18岁才能进入，然后我注册了账号看了，非常地羞耻，而且文笔十分厉害啊，很多词汇都是没有听说过的，还特意去google上搜索了那些没有听说过的设定，还被科普了什么ABO的设定，还有什么其他的，能想出来这些的虽然厉害，可是真的难以想象主人公是我和T君，我们平常会一起看番剧，有时候会一起学乐器，就这样我觉得我们成为一辈子的好友，但是就因为点开了那个网站打开了新世界的大门。</p><p>现在一起工作的时候，我都不知道该怎么面对T君，明明知道只是小说而已。<br/>[・_・?]</p><p>_________________________</p><p>14楼：</p><p>都是男生吗？<br/>这不是很好吗？<br/>_________________________</p><p>15楼：</p><p>既然都是单身就在一起吧！<br/>_________________________</p><p>16楼：</p><p>楼主是怎么忍住羞耻看自己主角的小说的？<br/>我上次看一本漫画里面的配角是跟我重名我都很不好意思呢。<br/>_________________________</p><p>17楼：</p><p>看楼主的描述，你和T君的关系很好啊，所以粉丝才会看你们互动吧？<br/>_________________________</p><p>18楼：</p><p>楼主你确定你不是真的想要看吗？<br/>_________________________</p><p>19楼：</p><p>楼主为了看R做出的努力我们看到了。<br/>_________________________</p><p>20楼：</p><p>我就想问THE男君，次不刺激？<br/>_________________________</p><p>21楼：</p><p>可以知道楼主为了看自己个T君的小说多好学了。<br/>_________________________</p><p>22楼：</p><p>我真的好好奇啊，楼主的身份是谁？</p><p>会不会是舞台剧演员？<br/>_________________________</p><p>23楼：</p><p>ABO是什么？血型吗？<br/>_________________________</p><p>24楼：</p><p>楼主你当真了？<br/>小说和现实还是分开来吧？<br/>_________________________</p><p>25楼：</p><p>楼主肯定在意T君。<br/>_________________________</p><p>26楼：</p><p>我怎么感觉楼主是来炫耀的。<br/>不会到帖子结束的时候楼主来一句：谢谢大家，我们在一起了？<br/>_________________________</p><p>27楼：</p><p>楼主千辛万苦注册ID看R文，是为了R文还是你和T君为主角？<br/>_________________________</p><p>28楼：</p><p>既然都是单身，就和T君在一起算了。<br/>_________________________</p><p>29楼：</p><p>同意楼上。<br/>_________________________</p><p>30楼：</p><p>+1<br/>_________________________</p><p>31楼：</p><p>+2<br/>_________________________</p><p>32楼：</p><p>+3<br/>_________________________</p><p>33楼：The男本男</p><p>我真的只是好奇。<br/>我和T君只是朋友！！是朋友！！！！！｀Д´|<br/>只是因为现在现实里看到T君就会想到那些内容而已，肯定是因为小说有一点洗脑。<br/>_________________________</p><p>34楼：</p><p>楼主否定的感叹号之多像是在心虚。<br/>_________________________</p><p>35楼：</p><p>是朋友，是朋友，我姑且信了。<br/>_________________________</p><p>36楼：</p><p>哪些内容啊？<br/>好奇嘞。<br/>_________________________</p><p>37楼：</p><p>楼主看的是18禁。<br/>_________________________</p><p>38楼：</p><p>现实看到T君就会想到那个，楼主你看的好认真啊，我都怀疑你是不是做笔记了。<br/>(′ʘ⌄ʘ‵)<br/>_________________________</p><p>39楼：</p><p>小说洗脑？</p><p>是很精彩，还是代入感很强？<br/>_________________________</p><p>40楼：</p><p>会不会是小说过于贴近你和T君的真实性格了，所以有一点和现实混淆了？<br/>_________________________</p><p>41楼：</p><p>一般强调只是朋友的都不止是普通朋友。<br/>_________________________</p><p>42楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>总结：</p><p>1.THE男君和T君是很好的朋友。<br/>2.THE男君去看了你和T君的同人文，而且还是R<br/>3.THE男君有代入现实的趋势</p><p> </p><p>结论：</p><p>你在潜意识中喜欢T君<br/>或者<br/>你在看了小说后有了喜欢T君的错觉</p><p> </p><p>如果是这样的，不妨来看一下你和其他人的小说有没有这种感觉？<br/>(・_・)ヾ<br/>_________________________</p><p>43楼：</p><p>楼上感觉突然来了一个大佬。<br/>_________________________</p><p>44楼：</p><p>我真的非常好奇啊 the男君的身份？<br/>_________________________</p><p>45楼：</p><p>突然想起楼主说他还看了其他两个同事的小说。<br/>_________________________</p><p>46楼：</p><p>楼主看得好仔细啊，肯定是数据控，还知道各种R的百分率<br/>_________________________</p><p>47楼：</p><p>现在很多创作的网站如果是R率的话是可以查看的吧？<br/>_________________________</p><p>48楼：</p><p>楼主真的可以尝试一下看哦<br/>_________________________</p><p>49楼：The男本男</p><p>我尝试过的，我看过我和R君的，我和同龄人K君，S君的，同事每一个都有看过，但是真的没法看下去啊。<br/>(。ŏ_ŏ)<br/>有的点开之前就想着他是我哥哥啊，怎么看和哥哥谈恋爱的小说<br/>或者是无法想象我们在一起的故事，就没有心思看了。<br/>(｀ー´)</p><p>如果不是以我为主角的小说的话，有趣的故事能看几篇，不过也只是少数。<br/>(」＞＜)」<br/>_________________________</p><p>50楼：</p><p>楼主还一个个看过来，真的是厉害啊<br/>_________________________</p><p>51楼：</p><p>你的同事知不知道你还看他们的同人小说啊？<br/>_________________________</p><p>52楼：</p><p>我真的想感受一下自己被写进各种小说的感觉<br/>_________________________</p><p>53楼：</p><p>本人名字过于烂大街，经常出现在各种漫画的路人、尸体、炮灰身上。(#`n´)<br/>_________________________</p><p>54楼：</p><p>太郎？<br/>_________________________</p><p>55楼：</p><p>所以说楼主就是能完整看完自己和T君的小说咯？<br/>_________________________</p><p>56楼：</p><p>这不就是真爱吗？<br/>_________________________</p><p>57楼：</p><p>楼主你喜欢T君就承认吧！<br/>_________________________</p><p>58楼：</p><p>楼主要是能自己发现喜欢T君也不用跑到这里来了。<br/>_________________________</p><p>59楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>既然有的无法看下去就不要勉强看了，或许你和T真的有缘分！</p><p>要不你去问一下你的同事，让他们的角度来看一下你们之间是否有暧昧的感觉，毕竟可能自身发现不了有什么不一样的问题呢？</p><p>_________________________</p><p>60楼：</p><p>同意楼上<br/>_________________________</p><p>61楼：</p><p>同意楼楼上，可以去对同事旁敲侧击。<br/>_________________________</p><p>62楼：</p><p>我觉得这个帖子可能会发展成《我和T君的恋爱》<br/>_________________________</p><p>63楼：</p><p>按照现在轻小说的趋势应该叫《我和T君青春的恋爱物语从同人小说的那一刻开始了？》</p><p>_________________________</p><p>64楼：</p><p>楼上老二次元了<br/>_________________________</p><p>65楼：</p><p>跟T君在一起的时候楼主方便告诉你的身份吗？<br/>我可以入fan club！<br/>_________________________</p><p>66楼：</p><p>哈哈哈楼主这么喜欢看小说，小心被同事发现。<br/>_________________________</p><p>67楼：</p><p>Flag已立。<br/>_________________________</p><p>68楼：THE男本男</p><p>我很小心翼翼的，我看同人小说的事情绝对不会被同事们发现的。<br/>ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ <br/>_________________________</p><p>69楼：</p><p>怎么感觉安心不下来？<br/>_________________________</p><p>70楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>这是什么好帖子，我怎么现在才发现？<br/>๑Ő௰Ő๑)<br/> @シン·Coke·デレラ<br/>_________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>71楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>你来晚了。😒<br/>_________________________</p><p>72楼：</p><p>我最喜欢看兄弟的小说了<br/>_________________________</p><p>73楼：</p><p>楼上，方便分享一下链接吗？<br/>_________________________</p><p>74楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>原来THE男君你还喜欢看和T君的小说？<br/>这个也太有趣了。<br/>楼主你可以说一下T君平常对你怎么样吗？</p><p>也许他喜欢你啊？😃</p><p>当然，根据coke君所说的，你可以尝试去问问看你的同事，就比如你觉得像哥哥一样的R君好了。</p><p>_________________________</p><p>75楼：</p><p>哇哦<br/>《粉丝小说cp对象的同事他暗恋我》<br/>_________________________</p><p>76楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>@漫才天才SK   (◎_◎;)</p><p>_________________________</p><p>77楼：</p><p>楼主不妨来说一下你和你同事的日常互动吧？<br/>_________________________</p><p>78楼：</p><p>同意！<br/>_________________________</p><p>79楼：THE男本男</p><p>我对于T君的第一印象应该就是气场有点可怕呢(⌒_⌒;)，但是光从脸来看，T君真的好帅啊(◦˙▽˙◦)，无论是令人心动的漫画男主角还是能和朋友一起热血青春的少年都很适合他，他的个子也很高，腿也很长，站在那边就是模特身材，T君最好看的是他的眼睛吧，有时候被这双眼睛看着都会不好意思。(ﾟ⊿ﾟ)ﾂ<br/>可能在别人的刻板印象里，他是一个比较淘气爱玩的调皮鬼（)´д`(），但是在我看来他是一个非常沉稳的男人，为别人着想，脾气也很好，就是如果能少揭我短就更好了。╮(︶﹏︶)╭<br/>_________________________</p><p>80楼：</p><p>这——这难道不是爱情？<br/>_________________________</p><p>81楼：</p><p>发现了，楼主是颜控。<br/>_________________________</p><p>82楼：</p><p>还揭短？？这是什么小学生的爱情啊<br/>_________________________</p><p>83楼：</p><p>楼主你是爱上t君（的脸）了吧<br/>_________________________</p><p>84楼：</p><p>绝对是喜欢吧？<br/>_________________________</p><p>85楼：THE男本男</p><p>虽然我觉得T君很帅，但是我没有喜欢他哦。(`皿´)<br/>_________________________</p><p>86楼：</p><p>欲盖弥彰<br/>_________________________</p><p>87楼：</p><p>楼主狡辩的样子像极了明明没写却说没带作业的我<br/>_________________________</p><p>88楼：</p><p>楼主真的是，又夸脸又夸身材，还夸性格，这是你心目中的完美男友<br/>_________________________</p><p>89楼：</p><p>中国有句话:情人眼里出西施<br/>_________________________</p><p>90楼：</p><p>被同事看着我怎么会不好意思呢？我严重怀疑楼主是喜欢不自知<br/>_________________________</p><p>91楼：</p><p>完美男友T君！遇到这种男人就嫁了吧<br/>_________________________</p><p>92楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>虽然我喜欢他的脸他的身材他的性格，我觉得他非常好，但是我对他没意思</p><p>不好意思 我不相信(￢_￢)</p><p>你的同事有其他人让你这种感觉吗？<br/>你的同事KSR什么的<br/>_________________________</p><p>93楼：</p><p>我发现了，在楼主眼里，T真的好特别！<br/>_________________________</p><p>94楼：THE男本男</p><p>大家都很帅啦！(｡&gt;∀&lt;｡)<br/>_________________________</p><p>95楼：</p><p>这敷衍感，和前面形成完美对比<br/>_________________________</p><p>96楼：</p><p>T君，脸好帅，身材好棒，眼睛深邃，腿特长，人特别好什么地方都帅，完美。<br/>其他人:帅<br/>_________________________</p><p>97楼：</p><p>太明显了啦<br/>_________________________</p><p>98楼：</p><p>你的哥哥们哭了<br/>_________________________</p><p>99楼：THE男本男</p><p>他们有时候很会欺负我啊，特别是我的其中一个哥哥，就叫他A吧，就很喜欢欺负人还会拍我屁股，突然靠近我什么的(≖_≖ )，刚开始会吓一跳，后来我学会了如何完美闪避，或者躲到R，或者T的身后。<br/>但是A人也特别好，不过要是被他知道我看过他和R的粉丝小说，一定会被他笑的。（只看到了Kiss就没看了） <br/>（ｖ＾＿＾）ｖ <br/>_________________________</p><p>100楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>[・_・?]<br/>_________________________</p><p>101楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>[・_・?]</p><p>_________________________</p><p>102楼：</p><p>越来越觉得楼主好可爱啊！<br/>____________________________</p><p>103楼：</p><p>楼主博览群书<br/>____________________________</p><p>104楼：</p><p>还看到KISS 楼主你——<br/>____________________________</p><p>105楼：</p><p>我很好奇这个A君<br/>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>106楼：</p><p>楼主好双标！自己和T的R文就能看，哥哥们的kiss都看不下去！😒<br/>____________________________</p><p>107楼：</p><p>楼主就是喜欢T不承认啦！😁<br/>____________________________</p><p>108楼：</p><p>楼主一定是个软软的男孩子。<br/>____________________________</p><p>109楼：</p><p>楼上还记得楼主的名字吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>110楼：</p><p>强调自己是THE男的，一般不会很男<br/>____________________________</p><p>111楼：</p><p>本大姐头最爱软乎乎的男孩子了<br/>____________________________</p><p>112楼：THE男本男</p><p>T说我可有男子汉气概了，无论是性格还是做事，我说的是真的，他真的这么说过<br/>(^_^)ノ<br/>____________________________</p><p>113楼：</p><p>又是T君<br/>____________________________</p><p>114楼：</p><p>确定不是在哄你？<br/>____________________________</p><p>115楼：</p><p>THE男君：T君，我很有男子汉气概吧？😆</p><p>T君：是是是，你说的都对！🤣<br/>____________________________</p><p>116楼：</p><p>楼上，考虑写小说吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>117楼：</p><p>感受到了T君对于THE男君的宠溺了。<br/>____________________________</p><p>118楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>你同事是不是都是说你很软？然后T君说你很有男子汉气概，所以……？🧐<br/>____________________________</p><p>119楼：THE男本男</p><p>所以说T君发现了我的本质！<br/>＼（￣︶￣）／<br/>____________________________</p><p>120楼：</p><p>这是有多深入接触才发现了别人看不到的你的本质？<br/>____________________________</p><p>121楼：</p><p>磕死我了<br/>____________________________</p><p>122楼：</p><p>你们还记不记得楼主说大家都觉得T君很淘气，但是他觉得很沉稳？<br/>____________________________</p><p>123楼：</p><p>这不就是心有灵犀，互相念着彼此？<br/>____________________________</p><p>124楼：</p><p>虽然如此，我想要杠一句：这个帖子确定不是编的？<br/>____________________________</p><p>125楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>不是我说，你们还真的天生一对。<br/>楼主可爱。<br/>____________________________</p><p>126楼：</p><p>仿佛感觉到了楼主说发现了我的本质的时候背后晃来晃去的小尾巴<br/>____________________________</p><p>127楼：</p><p>很得意的样子？<br/>____________________________</p><p>128楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>我们这边有一条小金毛跑过来在地板上发出哒哒哒的声音，嗖的一下跑到了隔壁。<br/>____________________________</p><p>129楼：</p><p>莫非我进入了一个狗粮贴？<br/>____________________________</p><p>130楼：</p><p>楼主在看手机的时候就想着t君吧<br/>____________________________</p><p>131楼：</p><p>楼主呢？<br/>____________________________</p><p>132楼：</p><p>编的吧？好假<br/>____________________________</p><p>133楼：</p><p>等一个谢谢我们在一起了<br/>____________________________</p><p>134楼：THE男本男</p><p>刚刚我去了T君的房间，我隆重地再问了他一遍，我是不是非常有男子气概，没有想到T君正好在换衣服，他裸着上半身就来给我开门了，他听到我的问题还愣了一下，刚开始没有回答，只是说你不是问过这个问题了吗？<br/>但是还是回答了，各方面都很有男子气概。<br/>所以是的吧，男本男就是我了 ヽ(^。^)丿<br/>我决定请他吃我自制的奶油咖喱鸡作为奖励<br/> (‵▽′)/</p><p>就是出门正好看的我的哥哥R君站在门口，鬼鬼祟祟的(；¬＿¬)可疑<br/>____________________________</p><p>135楼：</p><p>楼主特意去问了吗？？真的好在意啊你<br/>____________________________</p><p>136楼：</p><p>又不是求婚，那么隆重干什么😥<br/>____________________________</p><p>137楼：</p><p>看出来了，楼主很在意t<br/>____________________________</p><p>138楼：</p><p>T君真的宠你啊<br/>想问一句你和T谁的年纪大？<br/>____________________________</p><p>139楼：</p><p>只有也一个人在意吗？<br/>裸着上身<br/>____________________________</p><p>140楼：</p><p>鬼鬼祟祟的R？<br/>是不是在偷听你们探讨男不男的问题啊？<br/>____________________________</p><p>141楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>我错过了什么？下次叫上我<br/>@シン·Coke·デレラ<br/>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>tbc</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>142楼：</p><p>这看到了T的新鲜肉体，不亏<br/>____________________________</p><p>143楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>@漫才天才SK</p><p>🤭<br/>____________________________</p><p>144楼：</p><p>我只看到了T好宠楼主<br/>____________________________</p><p>145楼：THE男本男</p><p>我的年纪比T大好几个月，大部分时间我们的年纪都是差一岁的，但是他有时候说我像他的弟弟，拜托，他那个娃娃脸明显就太嫩了，怎么可能，一定是想占我便宜。(´-ι_-｀)<br/>____________________________</p><p>146楼：</p><p>到底是谁说T君很沉稳的？<br/>____________________________</p><p>147楼：</p><p>夸自己的时候T君是说的是真的，而自己像弟弟的时候就说他想占便宜，这人怎么这样？<br/>____________________________</p><p>148楼：</p><p>弟弟更像哥哥一样照顾哥哥，天哪！<br/>____________________________</p><p>149楼：</p><p>只有我觉得R君的存在感很强吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>150楼：</p><p>屁颠颠去问年下弟弟，被年下弟弟宠地回答了想要的答案，kswl<br/>____________________________</p><p>151楼：</p><p>我明明饿着肚子点开了帖子，现在我却饱了。<br/>____________________________</p><p>152楼：THE男本男</p><p>唉？<br/>我明明是来求助说我跟同事的同人r率超过80%的，怎么突然就歪题了？😰<br/>刚刚去问这个问题的时候，正好T在换衣服，我就突然又想到了我看的文学，正好有他不穿衣服在更衣室朝着我壁咚的情节，在我脑海里怎么都挥不过去。<br/>怎么办啊？🤕<br/>____________________________</p><p>153楼：</p><p>不穿衣服？</p><p>都不穿？<br/>____________________________</p><p>154楼：</p><p>你不说我都没有发现，我们歪题了<br/>____________________________</p><p>155楼：</p><p>我不觉得歪题啊，T君就是根，是源，解决了你到底喜不喜欢他，他喜不喜欢你的问题，就很好解决。<br/>____________________________</p><p>156楼：</p><p>你对同人文真的印象深刻啊🤣<br/>____________________________</p><p>157楼：</p><p>想象一下the 男君一边脸红一边文我男吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>158楼：</p><p>说不定T真的想要壁咚你。<br/>____________________________</p><p>159楼：</p><p>明明是楼主想要被T壁咚<br/>____________________________</p><p>160楼：</p><p>口嫌体正直<br/>____________________________</p><p>161楼：</p><p>再重申一遍 : 楼主你真的好在意啊<br/>____________________________</p><p>162楼：</p><p>楼主一直期待着壁咚吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>163楼：</p><p>笑死了，我觉得楼主太憨了。<br/>____________________________</p><p>164楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>你不觉得T对你就是自己人吗？<br/>我有时候去同事那边串门，如果他们在床上或者衣衫不整，都会整理好才来开门的，直接光着上半身就来开门，把你当成是自己人了吧？🤣<br/>____________________________</p><p>165楼：</p><p>哇哦 漫才君说的太对了<br/>____________________________</p><p>166楼：</p><p>笑死😂<br/>____________________________</p><p>167楼：</p><p>还能脑补对方对自己壁咚，这是什么脑回路啊<br/>____________________________</p><p>168楼：</p><p>只要有烦恼，睡一觉就什么都会过去了！😴<br/>____________________________</p><p>169楼：</p><p>什么？让楼主和T君睡一觉吗？🥺<br/>____________________________</p><p>170楼：</p><p>169楼的理解能力好强啊<br/>____________________________</p><p>171楼：</p><p>支持！<br/>____________________________</p><p>172楼：</p><p>这样子的话楼主小可爱会被年下的T君狠狠地压在身下吧！🥳<br/>____________________________</p><p>173楼：</p><p>看来这个80%的同人文是年下无误了<br/>____________________________</p><p>174楼：</p><p>年下是我的最爱<br/>____________________________</p><p>175楼：</p><p>我确定了，你们是真爱！<br/>____________________________</p><p>176楼：</p><p>楼主来发帖:</p><p>来求助  ×<br/>来秀恩爱  √</p><p>____________________________</p><p>177楼：THE男本男</p><p>刚刚怎么回事啊！！☹️</p><p>A哥说他的相机借给了我的另一个同事M，希望我能帮他去拿一下，我去的时候没有想到T君正在和M君一起打游戏，不知道为什么两个人开始比谁的腹肌更好，然后开始脱上衣😅，不懂未成年的脑回路啊。但是虽然M更加年纪小，但是身材也很好，T的体质我似乎就没有看到什么所谓的腹肌啊，所以说M赢了，T好像还不服气，我拿着机器刚想走，T一把拍在墙上，问我是不是房间内太暗了看错了，拜托啊他的身体我都看过好几次了他那个肌肉几斤几两我还是知道的。<br/>(ノ__)ノ</p><p>等我离开M君房间就觉得不对劲，刚刚发生的事情似曾相识。(눈‸눈)<br/>____________________________</p><p>178楼：</p><p>是啊，怎么就那么眼熟呢？<br/>____________________________</p><p>179楼：</p><p>这证明什么？<br/>这证明艺术源于生活。<br/>____________________________</p><p>180楼：</p><p>M又是谁——？<br/>____________________________</p><p>181楼：</p><p>居然没有腹肌吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>182楼：</p><p>“拜托啊他的身体我都看过好几次了”</p><p>嘻嘻😁<br/>____________________________</p><p>183楼：</p><p>楼主心心念念的壁咚！！！<br/>____________________________</p><p>184楼：</p><p>玛德，亲他！<br/>____________________________</p><p>185楼：</p><p>楼主好了解T君啊<br/>____________________________</p><p>186楼：</p><p>T居然是未成年吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>187楼：</p><p>M:我在哪里？我亮不亮？<br/>____________________________</p><p>188楼：</p><p>刚看了壁咚，就真的壁咚</p><p>你看了那么多r文，难道…………？<br/>____________________________</p><p>189楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>不会是A故意的吧？<br/>____________________________</p><p>190楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>快说被壁咚后感觉有没有心动的感觉？😏<br/>____________________________</p><p>191楼：</p><p>楼主其实早就心动了。<br/>____________________________</p><p>192楼：</p><p>心动不如行动？<br/>____________________________</p><p>193楼：</p><p>为什么打游戏打着打着会开始脱衣服比腹肌啊？？😅<br/>____________________________</p><p>194楼：</p><p>人类的脑回路真的难以理解。<br/>____________________________</p><p>195楼：</p><p>能知道楼主真的很了解T了，包括他有没有腹肌<br/>____________________________</p><p>196楼：</p><p>楼主那句拜托真的很淡然地像是老夫老妻的口吻🤔<br/>____________________________</p><p>197楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>我有一个提议，你亲一下T，看心会不会dokidoki<br/>____________________________</p><p>198楼：</p><p>不能同意更多<br/>____________________________</p><p>199楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>可乐君终于说了一句有用的了。<br/>____________________________</p><p>200楼：</p><p>🥤君说出了重点！<br/>____________________________</p><p>201楼：</p><p>支持！<br/>____________________________</p><p>202楼：</p><p>亲一个亲一个！<br/>____________________________</p><p>203楼：</p><p>KISS是心动的证明喔<br/>____________________________</p><p>204楼：</p><p>同意楼主强吻T<br/>____________________________</p><p>205楼：</p><p>同意<br/>____________________________</p><p>206楼：</p><p>讨论了那么久终于有点实质信息了<br/>____________________________</p><p>207楼：</p><p>哈哈哈，我也发现了。😋<br/>____________________________</p><p>208楼：</p><p>THE男君赶紧承认吧！<br/>____________________________</p><p>209楼：THE男本男</p><p>其实的确不小心意外亲过一次，但是我们只是兴趣相投的好朋友。😞<br/>____________________________</p><p>210楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>亲过了？😧<br/>____________________________</p><p>211楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>亲过了？😮<br/>____________________________</p><p>212楼：可可狐</p><p>亲过了？😦<br/>____________________________</p><p>213楼：最近我的哥哥们有点奇怪</p><p>亲过了？((유∀유|||))<br/>____________________________</p><p>214楼：飞行员天空号</p><p>亲过了？→_→<br/>____________________________</p><p>215楼：哄玛尼</p><p>亲过了？(°Д°)<br/>____________________________</p><p>216楼：再来一贯寿司</p><p>亲过了？←_←<br/>____________________________</p><p>217楼：心好累</p><p>亲过了？┌(。Д。)┐<br/>____________________________</p><p>218楼：身高担当</p><p>亲过了？‼(•'╻'• )꒳ᵒ꒳ᵎᵎᵎ<br/>____________________________</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《如何拯救我和我同事那r率超过了80%的cp？》<br/>·论坛体<br/>·无厘头、娱乐向论坛体<br/>·因为苦恼同人小说匿名</p><p>复习代号<br/>T -鹤<br/>A -瑚<br/>K -栓<br/>M -豆<br/>R -ruki<br/>S -sky<br/>N-西</p><p>219楼：</p><p>突然冒出来了一大堆人复制<br/>____________________________</p><p>220楼：</p><p>我也想说:亲过了？<br/>____________________________</p><p>221楼：</p><p>亲过了还没在一起，你们认真的吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>222楼：</p><p>亲……亲过了？<br/>____________________________</p><p>223楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>不好意思，我得缓缓<br/>____________________________</p><p>224楼：</p><p>楼里突然出现一堆新艾迪<br/>____________________________</p><p>225楼：</p><p>为什么会亲过了？<br/>____________________________</p><p>226楼：</p><p>楼主说是意外，是有什么意外会亲到啊？<br/>____________________________</p><p>227楼：</p><p>墨菲定律:如果一片面包的一面涂上果酱，那么不小心掉到地上的时候，涂着果酱的一年总是先着地。<br/>____________________________</p><p>228楼：</p><p>？？有关系吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>229楼：</p><p>那么证明，主角摔倒的时候主角的嘴巴总是贴着另一个人的嘴巴。🙂<br/>____________________________</p><p>230楼：</p><p>😅😅😅<br/>____________________________</p><p>231楼：</p><p>恋爱漫画定律:摔倒必接吻！<br/>____________________________</p><p>232楼：</p><p>现实不会那么巧吧？嘴巴是正负阴阳极吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>233楼：THE男本男</p><p>就是个意外啊，没有什么的。<br/>也许？😩<br/>我打出这句话的时候甚至是在怀疑自己。<br/>那天正好K君说想要在床上躺着没有参加我们的动画鉴赏大会，那天我们看的是白色相簿2，在放到北原和东马接吻的画面，我们的聊天内容突然就到了接吻的话题，T君就说两个人接吻的话，有感觉就会从朋友变成恋人吗🤥？可能是那天房间太暗了，太安静了，又时间太晚了思维有一点模糊，然后就接吻了😫😫😫。<br/>接吻时候的脑子一片空白，什么都不记得了。😅😅😅</p><p>虽然我简单说了这句话，但是打出这句话的时候我心突然就变得奇怪起来，像回到了意外接吻的晚上。😅<br/>所以我才会在看到了我和T的小说之后点了进去？(͒˶´⚇`˵)͒</p><p>请原谅我说了这么一大堆不能理解的话。</p><p>____________________________</p><p>234楼：</p><p>主动亲吻叫意外吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>235楼：</p><p>也许the男君的意思是他对于跟t接吻很意外？<br/>____________________________</p><p>236楼：飞行员天空号</p><p>不在的K君错过了一个亿。<br/>____________________________</p><p>237楼：再来一贯寿司</p><p>😱<br/>____________________________</p><p>238楼：</p><p>难道不是你们情不自禁地接吻？<br/>____________________________</p><p>239楼：身高担当</p><p>等一下！！！这句话是T说的？信息量好大<br/>____________________________</p><p>240楼：</p><p>楼主你是雪菜党还是东马党？<br/>____________________________</p><p>241楼：</p><p>只有我在意T君说的那个话吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>242楼：</p><p>两个人接吻的话，有感觉就会从朋友变成恋人吗？</p><p>这句话很不对劲。<br/>____________________________</p><p>243楼：可可狐</p><p>一般正常的同事会对另一个同事说这句话吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>244楼：</p><p>楼主有没有意识到，其实t就是在问你要不要和他接吻<br/>____________________________</p><p>245楼：</p><p>我也是这么认为的<br/>____________________________</p><p>246楼：</p><p>北原春希亲东马是因为他喜欢她啊，所以……<br/>____________________________</p><p>247楼：</p><p>T喜欢楼主啊<br/>____________________________</p><p>248楼：</p><p>我就说啊，我帖子刚开始就说了T喜欢你啊<br/>____________________________</p><p>249楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>楼主好傻啊！要是我是你的哥哥肯定被你那个迟钝的思维气得脑壳痛😣<br/>____________________________</p><p>250楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>我第一次同意楼上的说法🤫<br/>____________________________</p><p>251楼：哄玛尼</p><p>谁不是呢，每一个哥哥都有一个难以搞懂的弟弟<br/>____________________________</p><p>252楼：可可狐</p><p>+1<br/>____________________________</p><p>253楼：心好累</p><p>感觉自己身上责任重大。😤😤😤<br/>____________________________</p><p>254楼：</p><p>楼上突然出现一串有弟弟的人在共情？<br/>____________________________</p><p>255楼：最近我的哥哥们有点奇怪</p><p>不必在意楼上那些奇怪的人。<br/>____________________________</p><p>256楼：漫才天才SK </p><p>@最近我的哥哥们有点奇怪</p><p>臭小子<br/>____________________________</p><p>257楼：THE男本男</p><p>T喜欢我？<br/>____________________________</p><p>258楼：</p><p>难道不是吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>259楼：</p><p>不然他为什么要亲你？愚人节？？<br/>____________________________</p><p>260楼：</p><p>按照楼主对于T的描述来说T不会这样子戏弄楼主的，又不是什么PLAYBOY<br/>____________________________</p><p>261楼：飞行员天空号</p><p>大概就是趁着k不在吧？<br/>____________________________</p><p>262楼：再来一贯寿司</p><p>？<br/>____________________________</p><p>263楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>大概率是T挑的动画吧<br/>正好趁着K不在，如果K在的话你们看的可能不是白色相簿而是飙速宅男<br/>____________________________</p><p>264楼：再来一贯寿司</p><p>整个就无语😅😅😅<br/>____________________________</p><p>265楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>K君好亮啊，小灯泡<br/>____________________________</p><p>266楼：飞行员天空号</p><p>对，小灯泡<br/>____________________________</p><p>267楼：再来一贯寿司</p><p>喂🤬<br/>____________________________</p><p>268楼：THE男本男</p><p>动画的确是T君挑的，但是只是巧合吧？我们也没有想到K君会不和我们一起啊，搞得我单方面尴尬的。</p><p>我们三个人的时候T也会问这个问题吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>269楼：</p><p>值得思考<br/>____________________________</p><p>270楼：再来一贯寿司</p><p>不会吧……<br/>____________________________</p><p>271楼：THE男本男</p><p>@再来一贯寿司</p><p>你怎么知道就不会呢？<br/>你是T吗？你是K吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>272楼：再来一贯寿司</p><p>我不知道<br/>我不了解<br/>我去吃饭了<br/>____________________________</p><p>273楼：飞行员天空号</p><p>哈哈哈!<br/>____________________________</p><p>274楼：THE男本男</p><p>说起来那天意外亲了之后，我们都沉默了，听到动画的ED的时候才反应过来，房间里太黑看不清T的表情，我就说我肚子饿了要离开，都忘记明明是在我自己的房间。<br/>T说他该睡觉了和自己道了晚安离开了，我盯着电视机发呆发了好久，还收到了同事N的消息：你和T看动画好吵！<br/>我也不知道为什么，就发消息问他了刚刚T说的话：两个人接吻的话，有感觉就会从朋友变成恋人吗<br/>已读不回5分钟后，N回：你们一天到晚在看什么动画片，多看看新闻。</p><p>可能是真的因为是认为动画的原因吧，就努力让自己不在意这些，虽然失眠了但是第二天和T碰面的时候他也没有表现出什么。<br/>估计也就我在意这个吧，我过两天就看了我和T的文学，感觉打开了新世界的大门。<br/>再之后就是拐弯抹角、毫无破绽地从R君那边套来了一个求助的方法。</p><p>____________________________</p><p>275楼：</p><p>这个N看起来很不靠谱的样子！<br/>____________________________</p><p>276楼：身高担当</p><p>😲<br/>____________________________</p><p>277楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>毫无破绽😄<br/>____________________________</p><p>278楼：</p><p>你帖子小心被R君看到哦，既然是他那边来的方法的话。<br/>____________________________</p><p>279楼：</p><p>THE男君心都乱了，还在故作镇定。<br/>____________________________</p><p>280楼：</p><p>感觉T就是自己也冲动了，亲完你之后又纯情地不知道说什么好，所以就逃避了。<br/>____________________________</p><p>281楼：</p><p>我就感觉T喜欢你。*⸜( •ᴗ• )⸝*<br/>____________________________</p><p>282楼：</p><p>楼主还在意T有没有记得那个吻哦？<br/>____________________________</p><p>283楼：THE男本男</p><p>等一下……你们说T喜欢我？<br/>。。。(/~0~)/<br/>____________________________</p><p>284楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>你才发现吗？</p><p>不止如此，你也喜欢T的吧？😒<br/>____________________________</p><p>285楼：</p><p>我们都说了好几遍了喂<br/>____________________________</p><p>286楼：</p><p>楼主沉浸于文学中没反应过来<br/>____________________________</p><p>287楼：</p><p>楼主总是强调你和t只是朋友，但是就是从你回复中看到了你对T的在意，一昧地强调只是朋友，但是又因为t使劲摇摆。<br/>____________________________</p><p>288楼：可可狐</p><p>我们家的小金毛也很喜欢吉娃娃呢，虽然吉娃娃看起来有时候凶凶的，但是就是对小金毛特别好，特别照顾<br/>____________________________</p><p>289楼：THE男本男</p><p>他真的喜欢我？<br/>____________________________</p><p>290楼：</p><p>真的喜欢你啊<br/>____________________________</p><p>291楼：哄玛尼</p><p>真的真的<br/>____________________________</p><p>292楼：</p><p>真的啊——<br/>____________________________</p><p>293楼：</p><p>看的急死人，他喜欢你，你喜欢他，你们两个人两情相悦。<br/>____________________________</p><p>294楼：THE男本男</p><p>那也看到他有时候会下意识耳朵变烫，靠近他会心脏怦怦跳，会在意那个不知道意义的吻，是因为我对他的喜欢是爱情的那种喜欢？<br/>____________________________</p><p>295楼：</p><p>恭喜楼主，正确答案。<br/>____________________________</p><p>296楼：心好累</p><p>你总算开窍了。<br/>____________________________</p><p>297楼：</p><p>知道了赶紧去找T吧！<br/>____________________________</p><p>298楼：</p><p>蹲个后续<br/>____________________________</p><p>299楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>帖子该终结了吧？<br/>____________________________</p><p>300楼：THE男本男</p><p>为什么要找T？(-_-)ゞ<br/>我才不找他，耍着人玩儿很有趣吗？他凭什么不说出来，我不理他了。(#`n´)<br/>____________________________</p><p>301楼：心好累</p><p>！！！！<br/>____________________________</p><p>302楼：身高担当</p><p>帖子还不结束吗？有点饿了。<br/>____________________________</p><p>303楼：</p><p>突然傲娇？<br/>____________________________</p><p>304楼：</p><p>我懂了，楼主的意思是要T自己来找他<br/>____________________________</p><p>305楼：</p><p>小公主就是要哄的，我都明白！<br/>____________________________</p><p>306楼：</p><p>感情等T主动表白吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>307楼：</p><p>Kswl<br/>____________________________</p><p>308楼：THE男本男</p><p>！！！怎么回事？？？A突然给我发了一个我和T的粉丝小说？</p><p>为什么？？？<br/>难道他知道了我看过他和R的小说？<br/>不会吧，不会吧。<br/>为什么啊(ノ__)ノ<br/>____________________________</p><p>309楼：シン·Coke·デレラ</p><p>哪来的幼稚鬼🙃<br/>____________________________</p><p>310楼：</p><p>A君就是来助攻的是吧！<br/>____________________________</p><p>311楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>因为你喜欢看，所以给你看，真的是个好哥哥呀<br/>____________________________</p><p>312楼：最近我的哥哥们有点奇怪</p><p>……<br/>____________________________</p><p>313楼：THE男本男</p><p>等一下为什么我和T君粉丝小说的R率变成81%了？<br/>____________________________</p><p>314楼：</p><p>奇怪的黄雯增加了<br/>____________________________</p><p>315楼：</p><p>楼主好爱看你和T的小说哦，你到底是谁啊我好好奇啊<br/>____________________________</p><p>316楼：</p><p>你们在一起了吗请问，还有心思看黄雯<br/>____________________________</p><p>317楼：飞行员天空号</p><p>给我看看呢<br/>____________________________</p><p>318楼：</p><p>A君就在我们这里吧，第六感！<br/>____________________________</p><p>319楼：最近我的哥哥们有点奇怪</p><p>现在住我隔壁的邻居，好像出门咯？<br/>____________________________</p><p>320楼：</p><p>？<br/>____________________________</p><p>321楼：</p><p>你们之间是有多有张力啊<br/>____________________________</p><p>322楼：漫才天才SK</p><p>说不定A君还把这个链接发给T了。<br/>____________________________</p><p>323楼：THE男本男</p><p>救命啊！现在T来敲门了，腿软了。<br/>____________________________</p><p>324楼：身高担当</p><p>！<br/>____________________________</p><p> </p><p>………………</p><p> </p><p>453楼：</p><p>2个小时了，THE男君去哪里了？<br/>____________________________</p><p>454楼：</p><p>难道我不配听到一句谢谢我们在一起了吗？<br/>____________________________</p><p>455楼：再来一贯寿司</p><p>我就去吃了一顿夜宵，发生什么事情了？<br/>____________________________</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>